


Suck it

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Enemies to Lovers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: “I know you saw.” Malfoy took a step closer, and Harry could feel his entire body vibrate withsomething, though he couldn’t quite tell if it was fear or arousal.Kinktober Day 1 - Deep-Throating





	Suck it

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to KeyFlight for beta-reading.

“Potter,” Malfoy hissed, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him into his office just as Harry was walking by. Harry let himself be pulled, or maybe he was too surprised to resist. They hadn’t spoken in years. Once Harry was inside the cramped office, Malfoy pushed him so hard against the open door it slammed shut. Harry tried to calm his breathing, or at least look angry instead of showing any of the horrible arousal he couldn’t seem to keep contained around Malfoy these days.

“I know you saw.” Malfoy took a step closer, and Harry could feel his entire body vibrate with _something_, though he couldn’t quite tell if it was fear or arousal. “I saw you, the way you looked at Smith as he sucked me off.”

“I was horrified,” Harry lied, trying hard to put the bitter taste of his self-hatred into the words. 

Malfoy smirked, though not quite in the same hateful way he’d done during their school years. “I think,” he said, stepping closer and grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair. “I think you were jealous of Smith. I think you were aroused.”

Harry had been. He’d been unable to tear his eyes off of the way Malfoy’s cock pushed hard into Smith’s red and swollen lips, the way Malfoy’s hand twisted in the other man’s hair, clearly pulling hard. Harry had seen Smith’s eye’s water with it all, and he’d _wanted_. Not Smith, he’d never wanted Smith. No, it was much worse. Harry had wanted to _be_ Smith, or at least in his place. 

“I -,” Harry started, wanting to deny it. He broke off though, when Malfoy’s fingers twisted in his hair and pulled hard, causing Harry to gasp. The roughness of it felt better than he’d imagined. 

“If you truly want to stop,” Malfoy said, “say Puffskein. Or, you being you, punch me on the nose, I suppose.”

Before Harry had time to process that, or say anything at all, the hand pulling his hair started pushing him down. Harry let it, sinking to his knees in front of Malfoy and breathing so hard his mouth fell open. Malfoy was hard, it was painfully obvious from the way his robes tented, and Harry suspected he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Harry’s suspicion was confirmed when Malfoy ripped his robes open and his cock jumped out at Harry. Harry didn’t move, _couldn’t_ move with the way his back was pressed against the door while he knelt in front of Malfoy. He wasn’t sure he wanted to move either, except maybe towards Malfoy, towards the cock that stood thick and hard against his light, curly pubes. 

Malfoy grabbed hold of his cock, his other hand still twisted in Harry’s hair. He used his hand to drag the head of his cock over Harry’s parted lips, and Harry couldn’t help his tongue poking out to steal a taste. 

“Merlin, Potter,” Malfoy groaned, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Harry couldn’t either. Couldn’t think much further than the hand in his hair, the cock on his lips and the throbbing in his pants.

“Go on then,” Malfoy said. Harry wasn’t sure what he meant until Malfoy put the head of his cock into Harry’s mouth. “Suck it,” Malfoy demanded, and Harry felt a rush at the command. It was nothing compared to the pure satisfaction and pride he felt at obeying, and Malfoy’s following grunt. 

Harry focused on keeping his teeth covered and his mouth tight, sucking hard at Malfoy’s cock as he shallowly moved it in and out. The hand in his hair was tight, and Harry found he couldn’t move his head much at all. Without warning, Malfoy pushed his cock further into Harry’s mouth. Harry tried to swallow around it, breathing slowly through his nose while looking up at Malfoy. Malfoy was looking right back down at him with a questioning glare on his face, and whatever he found in Harry’s expression must have been the answer he wanted because he grabbed Harry’s hair with both hands and pushed his cock in as far as it would go. Harry gagged and focused on relaxing his throat as his body came alive with pleasure at being used like this. He couldn’t breathe much, not with his nose buried in Malfoy’s pubes and Malfoy’s cock buried in his throat. Malfoy held his hips still for a while, eyes fixed on Harry, and Harry looked back up through the tears that prickled in his eyes. 

When Malfoy pulled out, Harry coughed and gasped, and couldn’t help but miss the weight of Malfoy on his tongue.

“I was right,” Malfoy said, his fingers in Harry’s hair becoming a soft caress instead of the rough fist. “You do like it like this, and you’re so bloody good at it too.”

Harry laughed, wincing a little at the soreness of his throat. “If you’d just told me to suck your dick years ago maybe we wouldn’t have fought so much.”

Malfoy grinned and took one of his hands out of Harry’s hair to swipe at the line of spit and pre-come that had leaked from his mouth. “Honestly, I think it’s all the fighting that makes this so fucking hot.”

“Well if it’s so hot,” Harry said, trying to find the bravery he needed to ask for Malfoy’s cock back, “why did you stop?”

Malfoy flushed, “Well, I’m not trying to assault you or anything.”

“You wanted to see if I was ok?” Harry asked. He wasn’t surprised, he realised. His opinion of the man must have changed in the years they’d spent working as Aurors, though they’d never talked outside of polite exchanges in meetings. Harry was relieved to realise he hadn’t spent the past year ridiculously attracted to the total dick Malfoy had been, but rather the caring prat he currently seemed to be. 

“Yes,” Malfoy admitted grudgingly. 

“I am. Ok, I mean. More than.” Harry licked his lips. “Please just - fuck my mouth?”

Malfoy didn’t waste any time in grabbing hold of Harry’s hair again, and using it to pull Harry closer as he pushed his hips forward. Harry relaxed his mouth and throat and let Malfoy take complete control as pleasure rushed through him. His body was on fire, his hair and throat the best kind of pain and pleasure as Malfoy handled him just as roughly as Harry loved, the way nobody had ever dared to treat “the boy who lived” before. 

Harry moved his hands from where they’d been holding on to Malfoy’s legs to rub at his own cock through his jeans, desperate now for release. He couldn’t make his fingers work well enough to open the button so he settled for rubbing his hand over the bulge in his jeans, hips pushing erratically up against the pressure. 

Malfoy seemed to be as close to orgasming as Harry felt; the steady almost rhythmic movements of his hips had become jerky and irregular. “Fuck, Potter, your _mouth_.”

Malfoy came with a jerk that surprised them both, flooding Harry’s mouth with come. Harry tried to swallow but found he wasn’t able to with Malfoy’s cock still in his mouth, and he groaned as come and spit leaked from his lips and slipped down his chin. He rutted up against his hand, desperate to feel the release Malfoy had got. He was half afraid Malfoy would leave now that he was satisfied, but he didn’t have to worry long before Malfoy took his softening cock from Harry’s mouth and knelt in front of him. 

“Fuck, Harry, you look -,” Malfoy started before he became distracted by the feel of the spit and come still dribbling off Harry’s chin as he ran his thumb through it. “Want me to get you off too?”

Harry moaned in response and stood up on his knees to give Malfoy access to the opening of his jeans. Malfoy’s hand closed around his prick, and the heat, combined with the friction from two short jerks of his hand was enough to push Harry over the edge. His orgasm rushed through him, the tingling he felt in his scalp and mouth spreading out to cover his entire body as Harry let himself collapse against Malfoy, twitching with the pleasure of it. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Malfoy smirked, only half-joking. 

“Yeah, alright,” Harry murmured into Draco’s neck. “I want a bed though.”


End file.
